gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Haruhi Suzumiya
__TOC__ Userboxes how do you get the userboxes? Inactivity Hi, you've been inactive for quite a while and I'm just wondering if everything is okay? Dan the Man 1983 11:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thats fine, edit when you can. Dan the Man 1983 19:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Koelnerkind2 Hi. Koelnerkind2 vandalized in 8-Ball page, I reverted his edits. Can you deal with him. -- Ilan xd 21:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) GTA Chronology of Events You may want to take a look at "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas", the chronology of events table next to the "Game Information" section. Some of those dates seem to be out of order. Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Haruhi :D -- Ilan xd 17:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas :). Tom Talk 17:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Merry Christmas to you. Dan the Man 1983 11:00, December 25, 2011 (UTC) GrandTheftAround Hey Haruhi, an asswipe called User:GrandTheftAround has created few useless\fanfic pages. -- Ilan xd 18:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- Ilan xd 17:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply Thanks. It has not been a good start to year, but hopefully it will get better. Happy New Year to you too. Dan the Man 1983 20:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Well I am interested in becoming one of the staff, but I still need to learn more and I'm a new editor. Oh and Happy New Year Haruhi Suzumiya. ExtremoMania 9:19 PM January 1, 2012 (UTC) Edrick It looks likely, have a look at there edit patterns and there writing style and see if they are similar to the other Edrick's. Tom Talk 16:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Well it seems pretty likely but if you want to be a 100% sure you can contact Wikia and ask them to check the users' IP addresses to see if they're the same. Tom Talk 10:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) have u removed a few photos for pill pharm? i do not mean anything. but i did spend time to find those places. pls tell me when u wan to delete photos. if u think i hv made mistakes anywhere,pls tell me . thanks a lot. ♦ §↑∟▼Æ╔ ♦ 13:40, January 19, 2012 (UTC) My aplogises. my memory is deteriorating. Thanks for all the help :) i really appreciate it. ♦ §↑∟▼Æ╔ ♦ 10:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) WHY DID YOU DELETE MY PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????? Steelers58437 14:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Asking hey dude how did you make those userboxes i want to know i already try but it won't workVegito SS3 09:26, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Block Man I need you to block indef User:Ha Ha Ha 69, he is vandalizing your page as well as Tom's talk page by adding a number 69. ExtremoMania (talk) January 31, 2012 (UTC) : I think he was the 69niner kid who vandalized an administrator page in LA Noire Wiki. ExtremoMania January 31, 2012 (UTC) :: ::There's one more left, block User:Ha Ha Ha 69. ExtremoMania 9:37 PM January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::You mean he cannot be block? ExtremoMania 10:09 PM January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's a big problem than I think, it's gonna destroy the wiki. ExtremoMania 10:22 PM January 31, 2012 :::::How did you block him, he might be back for the next day or so. ExtremoMania 10:25 PM January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::You mean you're gonna send an entire army from other wikia to unite against vandalizers and proxies? ExtremoMania 10:39 PM January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::Maybe we should ban users who has not yet created an IP address, but I don't think they cause problems, but that was my suggestion. ExtremoMania 10:48 PM January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::That they have not yet created a user name account and instead was a numerical IP address. ExtremoMania '10:54 PM January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::BTW where is Messi1983, is he on a vacation? We really need him in this situation. 'ExtremoMania 11:11 PM January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::I dunno where Messi is, and I don't think unnamed users are allowed on our wiki, I have yet to see one. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 15:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::: :::::Ok that's fine, but are problems are just the beginning and we don't know when will that idiot come back. ExtremoMania 11:31 PM January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::Must never come back. He must be block from the entire wikia and other wikis and must be at full alert when he continues to bug in. BTW what do you mean "same as you", don't understand? ExtremoMania 11:45 PM January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ok thanks I have to log out for now, but I will return by tomorrow in order to ensure security in this wiki. ExtremoMania '12:02 AM February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::It looks like this 69 guy has no life at all! -- Ilan xd 16:53, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Block Hello69 Hi, can you do something about this &!#(!)&$$$ destroying my page? His name's Hello69. Thanks. :) Followthedamntrain 12:48, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Okay I've remove it, I didn't know that it was the rules... sorry. Never do it again. 'ExtremoMania 5:03 PM February 3, 2012 (UTC) :It isn't in the rules. Messi1983 12:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Hi there, I have just maded a danish GTA Wiki, and I think it'll be bettter than the danish wiki you linkes to at the main page. The link is: da.rgta.wikia.com Best regards, PhilipMK 19:15, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Inactive Hey man you've been inactive for over a month, is there something wrong? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 12:45, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :My guess is that your computer doing you problems again. Isn't it, Haruhi? ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 13:55, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity (2) Hey Haruhi. Because this wiki gets so much traffic and we need active users, there's currently a policy that if an admin is inactive for 3 months, s/he has the administrator powers removed. They're allowed to run again if they decide to be active again and if there's an open spot for an admin. I don't know if you're off wikia or just editing wikis that aren't this one so I thought I'd let you know. Your last edit here was February 27th which means if you're not back by May 27th we'll have to deadmin you. Jeff (talk| ) 06:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :You've been demoted to Patroller per the reasons stated by Jeff. If you wish to become an admin again you can request adminship back on the GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion page. Messi1983 02:12, May 27, 2012 (UTC) hey haruhi :) who can write Beta Releases admins or members sorry for writting like this Sunnyside in San Andreas It's not a glitch, it was suppoused to be in LS, I have an extract from GTA SA's main.scm actor $PLAYER_ACTOR in_zone 'SUN' // Temple (Checks if the player is in "Sunny side which was renamed to temple even in the comments that they have left. If that's not convincing enough if you search for "SUN" in the info.zon (cordinates for the zone text that comes up in the bottom right corner) SUN3a, 0, 1252.33, -1130.85, -89.0839, 1378.33, -1026.33, 110.916, 1, SUN SUN3b, 0, 1252.33, -1026.33, -89.0839, 1391.05, -926.999, 110.916, 1, SUN SUN3c, 0, 1252.33, -926.999, -89.0839, 1357.0, -910.17, 110.916, 1, SUN these are all cordinates of temple's zone. If THATS NOT CONVINCING ENOUGH get a .gxt editor and search for the "SUN" Name and it will return temple. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 13:54, December 2, 2013 (UTC)) :Umm, Haruhi has been inactive for more than two years. :--'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 23:17, February 19, 2014 (UTC)